


Namjoon Drabble Request

by SimpleKpopStan



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short, Tumblr request, anon asks, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleKpopStan/pseuds/SimpleKpopStan
Summary: Anonymous asked:Hi I was wondering if you could do a drabble/one shot thingy for Namjoon where he takes his dog rap Mon out for a walk but he gets loose and goes to the reader who is reading and stays there till namjoon finds his doggo but falls for the reader. Thank you, I hope you have a great day





	Namjoon Drabble Request

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 838 
> 
> Slightly unedited right now, please enjoy :)

Carefully placing RM’s harness over his medium-sized body Namjoon clasped all the holsters and preceded to attach his leash to the dog-boned themed harness. Fighting to get RM out the door was the last thing on the tall male’s mind, but his little bundle of joy had different thoughts. 

To say the least RM was against walks in every definition of the act, his place of comfort was inside the house or roaming around the backyard, sidewalks and parks were a no-no. With RM’s refusal to leave the house Namjoon opted to go easy on his best friend and carry him until they made it to the park. Unlike most people Joon had no shame when it came to having a genuine conversation with his pet companion. 

“Little Mon, are you going to be good today?” The mentioned animal just tipped his head to the left, his owner’s words going through one soft ear and out the other. Slightly calloused hands did a once-over brush of RM’s black fur, getting him ready to mingle with others at their neighborhood park. RM gave out a protest bark as his companion placed him on the grass, taking hold of his leash to guide Rap Mon towards the dog area. 

Namjoon waved to a neighbor across the park, RM continued to his protests, just wanting to stay in one area rather than being maneuvered across the park. 

“Ah Namjoon-hyung you and MonMon are out”, Jimin paused as he looked down toward the more than frustrated Shiba Inu, “I see he’s having a great time.” Joon followed the ash blond’s gaze, sighing as he watched RM struggle in his harness. 

“I don’t know why he hates walks so much.” Dealing with Rap Mon was more than difficult, his behavior was beginning to be absurd. “Jimin, can you just take him for a second.” The taller male handed off RM’s leash, giving himself a short break from the persistent tug on the end, reaching down to fiddle with his fraying shoe laces. 

As Namjoon raised his head to get back Rap Mon’s leash he heard a panicked gasp. With new found vigor Joon whipped his head up and fixed his posture looking toward Jimin who had disappeared, running to catch up with RM. “Rap Mon!?” Quickly regaining his wits, long strides followed after Jimin’s form, his brisk pace along with his lengthy limbs made it fairly easy to catch up with his shorter neighbor. 

“What the hell happened?” Far from out of breath Namjoon still had it in him to get a little snappy with Jimin. “What do you mean what happned?! You’re the one who didn’t put his harness on right!” Jimin responded with the same amount of vigor and frustration, he was not getting blamed for his friend’s mistakes. 

Was the clasp I broke really that important? Shit. 

The two running men came to an abrupt stop as they came across quite the sight, RM letting someone hold his leash without freaking out. What universe were they in? Deciding to stop gawking, they came up to the person sitting at the bench with his RapMon. 

“I’m so sorry about my dog Miss…?” Joon began, he felt more than guilty about this interaction, if only he hadn’t been so clumsy with the harness. Sparkling brown eyes glanced toward the book at the side of the woman, she had been minding her own business - Did I just ruin her free time? His lips turned downward at the thought, why did he have to screw something so simple up.

Ignoring the look of absolute disdain, the stranger just shook her head, giving a short laugh at the mild pout contorting the male’s face. “Y/N. Really it’s okay, I guess your dog just wanted to come read with me, huh?” A soft hand ran over the fur of the dark Shiba Inu, earning her a lick. 

Taken back by her sweet gesture, Namjoon was more or less lost to fantasy. She reads and my dog likes her? How can this get any better? Jimin jostled his friend’s shoulder bringing him back to the present. “A-ah, thank you so much.” Nervously rolling his bottom lip between his teeth after his response, he contemplated his next words carefully. “Is there anyway I can pay you back, like coffee or something?” Out of habit he ran his hands over the short strands of hair at the back of his neck. 

“I’d love that Mr…?” Smiling at him made his knees weak, forgetting his name was usually the last of his concerns, but right now it was at the forefront. “His name’s Namjoon.” Jimin butted in to save his neighbor’s skin from the embarrassment. 

Y/N couldn’t help but continue to smile, this boy was adorable. “My address is 182 Broad Street, apartment 7A. Does 8am tomorrow work?” She looked toward the boy who answered last time, Namjoon still looked a little out of it. 

“Yeah he’ll be there.” Jimin nodded in confirmation, flicking the side of Joon’s head. 

Great.


End file.
